1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to weaponry, and particularly to a multiple shot spear gun enabling the user to fire several shots without reloading the gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spear guns have been known and used in professional and recreational diving for a considerable period of time. The use of a pneumatically or mechanically propelled spear is much more efficient for underwater use than a conventional firearm, which would be unworkable in the underwater environment.
However, conventional spear guns provide only a single shot before reloading is required. Obviously, this greatly limits the options of the diver using the gun. The use of such a single-shot spear gun will often result in the diver completely missing a game fish or other target due to the time it takes to reload after a first missed shot, when the fish escapes after being alerted by the missed shot. In some instances where the diver must use the spear gun as a defensive weapon, the diver may be placed in great danger if the single shot misses the aggressor and the diver is unable to reload the gun quickly.
Thus, a multiple shot spear gun solving the aforementioned problems is desired.